Ancient Egypt - Day 26
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 25 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 27}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 26 was the 26th day of Ancient Egypt. The player was introduced to the Egypt Rally Zombie, the upgrade of Flag Mummy Zombie, which has greater health and speed, and will lead an even greater wave of zombies. Upon completing the level, the player would receive a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Murmering mummies! More mummies! Penny: The time fissure is strengthening zombies from all epochs, User Dave. Penny: We should expect more powerful versions of some zombies. Crazy Dave: I expect nothing! Penny: We may need to retreat to another timeline and return when our plants are stronger. Difficulty As the dialogue states, it is best to go to another world, as the Ancient Egypt plants will probably not have the firepower to defeat the waves of zombies. There are tons of tombstones that even Grave Buster will have difficulty dealing with, so going to other worlds and getting plants like Snapdragon, Fume-shroom, Phat Beet, and Cherry Bomb are recommended to do. Additionally, leveling up plants is also an option, since there are 4 waves to tackle, and 5 Mummified Gargantuars to defeat. Waves |note1 = Sandstorm! |zombie2 = 1 |zombie3 = |note3 = First flag; Sandstorm!; 1x Plant Food available |ambush3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 |note5 = Sandstorm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = Second flag; 1x Plant Food available; Sandstorm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 4 |note8 = Sandstorm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 3 4 |note9 = Third flag; Sandstorm!; 1x Plant Food available |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 3 2 4 |zombie11 = 3 1 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 1 5 |note12 = Final wave; Sandstorm!; 1x Plant Food available |ambush12 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy does not require premium content, but requires Far Future and Epic Quest plants, and some plants are required to be max leveled. *'Required plants:' **Magnifying Grass (at least level 3) **Twin Sunflower (level does not matter) **Gold Bloom (level does not matter) (can be imitated if you have it) **Iceberg Lettuce (level 3 makes the day easier) **Stallia (level 3 makes the day easier) **Grave Buster (level does not matter) **Cherry Bomb (Must be at least level 3, I recommend using Grapeshot if you have it.) *Try to bust the tombstones and plant a lawn of Twin Sunflowers in the first column as fast as possible. Gold Bloom should help you with the starting sun. Stall time with Stallia and Iceberg Lettuce. *After you plant a column of Twin Sunflowers, start building a column of Magnifying Grasses, but do not kill any Conehead Mummies until they are about to reach the plants, as killing one of them will trigger a wave of zombies. *Until the Mummified Gargantuars arrive, keep your Plant Food and build another column of Twin Sunflowers. Stall for time and try to kill Tomb Raiser Zombies quickly, as they will create obstacles for your Magnifying Grasses. *When the first Mummified Gargantuar arrives, use a Cherry Bomb and spend your sun on Magnifying Grasses. If your Magnifying Grass is level 3, this should not be a problem. *When the last two Mummified Gargantuars arrive, use your Plant Food to instantly recharge your Cherry Bomb to make sure you take out Mummified Gargantuars. Clean the rest of the board with Magnifying Grasses. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Plants required:' **Primal Sunflower (Big suns are useful for this level for a reason) **Bonk Choy (Recommended having it boosted) **Cold Snapdragon (Just to deal Mummy Rally Zombie's speed, recommended having it level 3 or higher) **Grave Buster **Wall-nut, Tall-nut and Infi-nut (Just to defend yourself from fast zombies and defend offensive plants, boosted Infi-nuts can be useful) *'Set-up:' **Fill the last row with Primal Sunflowers. **Fill the row in front of the Primal Sunflowers with Bonk Choys. **Fill the Cold Snapdragons on a row close to the zombies. **Fill the row in front of the Cold Snapdragons with Tall-nuts and the row in front of the Bonk Choys with Wall-nuts. N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A (Note that the N/A part is where you can freely use your instants and Grave Busters on the tombstones.) Trivia *It is the first expansion level in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Gallery EgyptDay26byLD.jpg|By Screenshot_20180119_075402.jpg|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Severe level Ancient Egypt Day 26 (Ep.187)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Ancient Egypt Day 26 How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 26's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags